Why Sleep?
by OnlyABookworm
Summary: Alex had been living with the Pleasure's for a while now. He'd be nabbed three times, but other than that all was well. Until he got kidnapped again. When he fell asleep he dreamt of a time when things were normal. Alex continues to sass his captor and an old face makes an appearance. For SpyFest 2015 week one, go vote.


SO, Yeah I'm back, for a few months anyways. I probably will not be updating any of my previous stories, I feel they have a childish writing style. So also this is a piece for SpyFest2015. Go support the Alex Rider fandom and vote, to my competitors, good luck and you all write better than I. The poll is on the Doctor'sLittleDalek's page, please check out all the amazing new fics. I would also like to thank Chronicles of Potter for staying with me. I also want to state that the artwork on this is the wonderful interpretation by my best friend... I will now shut up before I feel like I need to be holding a golden statue.

I do not own Alex Rider or any noteworthy beings. I'm also sorry if this is really bad. I'm Out of practice.

* * *

Alex was having the worst day ever. He had been kidnapped again, Edward had been shot again, and it was the anniversary of Jack's death. All low level organizations, so low that the public doesn't care enough to write and publicize about them misdeeds and goings on of the organization. All of them except Edward.

The first time he'd been kidnapped was after he started living with the Pleasures, it was right after Ed had published a headline worthy article about a particular violent group. They had kidnapped him and Sabina, thankfully they hadn't known who he was so the confinement was easily second successful kidnapping attempt was for revenge. This time they actually knew, to some extent, who he was. Still, didn't change the fact that they underestimated him again.

This was the third time, and as much as Alex didn't want to admit it, he wanted to go back to MI6. At least over there he would have had the proper equipment and training in the event of another kidnapping. He wouldn't be as ignorant to say he was the perfect little being right now. He also missed his mate, Tom. He didn't even say goodbye when he left for America. What a good friend he turned out to be. Tom probably hates him now. After a bit of contemplation he realized that Tom wouldn't hate him, not even after being shot. He and Alex had too many fond memories- messing with Ian, movie nights when Tom's parents got to be too much, and Jack's ten minute or less cooking.

Alex had been chained in the bowels of this building for two days if his internal clock were anything to go by. Unfortunately, he was slowly falling into the category of bored little teenager. Bored little teenagers tend to do three things- eat, sleep, or wreak havoc. The last was kind of impossible to do when he was chained, so no hooligan acts (for now). He was brought food earlier, so he wasn't expecting any in the near future. No one had come in while he was singing 'Bottle of Beer on the Wall', so either he had been put into a soundproof cell, or his captors were deaf. There was also the possibility that they liked his song choice. So the last thing left to do was 'sleep'. So he slept.

As a person that has been through trauma he was scared of dreams, or should he say , this time his dreams were pleasant ones. Dreams with Jack, Ian, and Tom. The time when Jack was just a terrible cook, Ian just a banker, and Tom the class clown.

* * *

 _Alex and Tom were upstairs filling the last water balloon, they were trying to catch Ian with one as he left for work so he'd stay home and play with the two nine year-olds. Summer holidays had just begun and the two trouble magnets were already bored. Tom also wanted an excuse to stay a little longer as his parents had a particular nasty row the night before._

 _Alex, the little genius that he is, had rigged up an elaborate launching mechanism, so they could watch Ian get hit with two water balloons. He had set it up in a way that made it impossible to miss. As soon as Ian opens the front door, the first balloon would load and in five seconds the balloon would launch. Alex and Tom were eating breakfast- toast with butter and jam and fried eggs as they waited for Ian to come downstairs._

 _Jack had gone upstairs to change, and she made it down before Ian. The two boys hadn't thought anything of it, but when Jack said she was leaving to go to the grocery, the boys looked at each other in alarm. Before they could do anything about it, Jack opened the door, took a step outside, and… Wham! water balloon straight to the face._

 _Alex and Tom had never understood how girls could be so tempered. The fiery redhead came back in, soaked with bits of water balloon in her hair. It would have been comical if the glare of doom had not been directed at the boys. Tom cowered behind Alex. Jack stalked forward, and Alex turned on the puppy dog eyes. When Jack was about a foot away she started to laugh._

 _Jack still couldn't stop laughing, and five minutes later Ian walked down the stairs in a suit, hollered that he was leaving and opened the door. Wham! A water balloon to his face. Now all three in the kitchen were laughing. An annoyed Ian walked through the kitchen entryway. The look of pure joy and the smile of his, normally solemn nephew, made him give a slight smile. Then when he saw the water balloon pieces in Jack's hair and her red face, he realized their little prank was truly humorous. For it not only got the feisty American, but the seasoned spy too. He congratulated the boys, told Jack to let them finish eating, then clean up their massive contraption. Ian walked upstairs to change._

 _As he came back down he asked Alex "Are there anymore balloons I need to worry about?"_

 _"No." Alex had replied, not realizing Tom had set a third up._

 _Quietly, Tom spoke up, "Ian, there is another balloon."_

 _Ian hadn't heard him and walked out the door, but he was prepared for the balloon in case there was another. He ducked right as one sailed over his head and onto the carpeted floor. Alex remembered it as one of the strange, chance balloons that doesn't pop when on contact, so he and Tom had not had to clean the carpet. Ian said a quick good bye and nearly ran out the door but was laughing as he was driving to the Royal and General Bank._

* * *

Alex woke up slowly, slightly forgetting that he was chained to a wall. His captor was looking at him.

"Aww, is the little baby all woken up?"

"Possibly. If you unchained me I could pinch myself." His captor slapped him

"They tell me you have a loud mouth, but i find you humorous." His captor was trying to sound mysterious, it was failing him.

"Okay, just get on with whatever you were doing."

"No, I'm good, we are going to blow the building eventually, I will be walking out of the building now, and you sweet little Alex, will be blown away by the fireworks display." He laughed like any cliche villain and left. About five minutes after he left the lights went out, and Alex thought of despair, until the cell door opened. A slightly familiar blonde head made its way into the cell like room.

"Well Little Alex, I see you have new accommodations." The blonde stated, smirking.

"I thought you were dead. I watched you die."

"A magician never tells their secrets. Or assassins for that matter."

"Will you just get me out of here?"

Alex and Yassen, the assassin, made their way out of the building, and as they hopped into Yassen's car. The building blew up.

* * *

AN/ Review, and go vote please.


End file.
